Talk:War Assets
Trimming Article? Already this article is becoming alarmingly large and I was wondering if it would be wise to trim the article down by having links to separate articles for the Aliens, Asari, Ex-Cerberus, etc. Presently we have a bulk of the information yet the modifiers, values, and conditions in obtaining some of these War Assets has yet to be sussed out and included; which would in turn make the page even larger. With such a solution we can have more concise and detailed info on each Asset without worrying about length. Perhaps this is a solution we could consider for the future or shall we restrict all the information to one single page for convenience? Thoughts? The Illusive Man 23:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I was thinking, sort of like how we handled the Shadow Broker Dossiers. I believe there are supposed to be dozens more War Assets, and we can't possibly confine them all to a single article. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Makes sense. It's only going to grow from here, so turning 2.1, 2.2, 2.3 etc into a page of its own would make it easier to navigate. Keep the main page and instead of detailing each asset there link it to new pages. Missing Large # of Assets :You guys are missing a ton of assets and information / modifications to the assets for every single category, but a basic list (though not using accurate strengths as they are different in-game) is found in the coalesced file and many of the entries in it aren't even listed in regards to Space or Ground forces. 23:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous ::Please be patient. The game has only been available for a few days and we're adding information as fast as we can. It will likely be weeks before before everything related to ME3 has been incorporated and formatted correctly. If you wish to help out with this, you're certainly welcome to do so. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Try months actually. There's just so much there. Lancer1289 00:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::There isn't that much actually (unless people are right that there are glitches in the asset system, since it is impossible to get 8000 (equals Total 4000) assets without MP and has been confirmed by players), you just have to do the most optimal play through and then do one where you're more cruel, so you sacrifice the Krogan Cure for the Salarians, save the Rachni Krogan company instead of Rachni, and work against Tali instead of for her in regards to the Quarian military so as to get those other 2 entries instead. Outside of that, send Kaiden / Ashley to the project and you've basically unlocked every entry. Maybe the individual strengths of updates might be harder to determine. 13:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Shepards life My question to all you guys is did you play and import both Mass effect one and two? I only imported two did all good choices saved the herb and Rex's people and I got around 6500... Just a thought before you start blaming Bioware... Grendelprime 18:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if this sis the really reason but when I was playing for the third play through I was doing to same thing except that i had the geth and quarians and had about 4800 war assets (effective military strength) at the end I saw that Shepard lived any thoughts? Alertfiend 07:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :: If you get around 5,000 EMS and chose to destroy the Reapers, Shepard will live. The Geth and Quarians are about on par with each other in terms of military strength, although I think the Geth are a bit stronger. BC Matsuyama 07:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::But EDI and the Geth will die. So you guys are saying that BioWare lied when they said you didn't need to play multiplayer to get the best ending? This is really disappointing. Matt 2108 15:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Right the max you can end up with is about 7350 and you need about 650 more. :the theoretical max for tms in "pure sp" is 8635 points. i.e. the strengths of all war assets combined (even if mutually exclusive due to decisions you have to make in the games) plus all their positive modifiers. but if you substract all the points you have to lose due to the consequences of your actions during the course of the trilogy this rating drops below 8000. so even a perfect playthrough (meaning the most efficient mix of paragon/renegade choices) will not be able to reach the "magic" 4000 points threshold for ems at 50% gr. i compiled the raw data from the coalesced.bin into a google spreadsheet https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Aq1Xa8Z2vi5AdG9vaEdpTjMtQnM5NXA5MjFBS2NrVFE#gid=1 (warning: heavy spoilers). the 2 numbers in the last row are the sum of all assets and the sum of all positive modifiers. ( 11:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC)) ::I did a perfect playthrough (almost) using both the wiki as a guide for every choice, completed with other sources, to make sure. So far, I have missed Thane, so Kirrahe bought the farm. I also missed Kelly, but from what I understand those are minimal. It is also possible I made a bad decision when talking to people, and I also have bugged Barla Von quest. Overall, I'm really high on the list, and my assets just prior to attacking The Illusive Man is a hair over 7000 (3500 effetive). I took all the good decisions, saved Eve, got the Geth together with the Quarians, the works. I did notice, however, as other people did, that in spite of this wiki's claim Salarians join up, they don't. They say they do, and commit minimal forces only. I'm looking at 133 strength. Give or take one Kirrahe. Scanned all planets, talked to everyone, did all missions, collected everything. I can't believe the maximum score is anything significant over 7000. When I played a non-imported game, I lied to Wreave, and Salarians did a lot better in terms of support. Taking into consideration the game's dialogue about Salarians joining and BW's comment that you can have enough, it is likely a bug. I have scanned 15 forums and nobody was able to show a screenshot with significantly more assets. I think about 7300-7500 were the best that had screenshots. (EDIT: I'm still on track, had a setback with the Quarian/Geth war, but it's peace now. And yes, Hackett says Salarians joined up, but only commit one fleet. True, as the codex says, it's as big of fleet as any - it's just one of them. And Kirrahe.) IMNdi50160 03:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: yep, that's my experience, too. i had ca. 3500 ems, too, with only some minor war assets missing. i provided the raw game data to make it easier to see that 4000+ ems are indeed impossible at 50% gr, even with perfect metagaming. cause when i first searched for answers if i was missing some major assets to reach the threshold for the "best" endings i only encountered trolls all over the web, trying to trick me3-players into believing that tms values of 10000+ are easily achievable by just "doing all side missions/scanning all planets/etc. etc." but the sad thruth is, it's not. perhaps bioware considers the synergy ending to be the "best", otherwise i don't know how to explain the "best ending is achievable without mp" statements. ( 19:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC)) :::: I've seen Synergy referenced a lot. Is that Synthesis? IMNdi50160 03:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sword & Hammer Entry Sword and Hammer Entry on War Asset primary page: This is very false, they do not "survive", they are totaled either way because assets weren't properly factored into the game and don't actually do anything in any regard regardless of what you do or don't have other than trigger a scene or two. There is nothing to say that the more assets you have means they actually survive. :If that's true, then you're welcome to edit the page and correct the statement as necessary. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, someone removed the segment in "Sword, Shield & Hammer" about the Crucible taking too much damage to selectively targeting the Reapers, thus if your War Assets are low it will destroy all forces on Earth indiscriminately. I believe it's wrong to remove it because the section is about Sword, SHIELD and Hammer. Shield is the fleet protecting the Crucible and if War Assets are low then Shield will be underpowered and the Crucible will take damage. It is relevant information and also itvital information to read for a player seeking guidance. I.e. most people, when searching for help to play the game, they'll start by searching generic keywords, like "War Assets". In retrospect, some parts of the wiki are more important than others, depending how many people visit them, and should include (even in summary) important points that could be related even remotely to the subject. By all means, add the same information to the Crucible's page, with more detail, but it would be good if we left information here for people to find it. Especially since that particular piece of info is the meat of the purpose for War Assets. Whether the Crucible can target selectively the Reapers or not is the whole purpose for gathering War Assets (so you can get more choices than "Destroy Reapers" and you can get better ending outcomes from each choice, including "Destroy Reapers"). For example, a new player will search for War Assets to see what they do and how much he needs to get a proper ending. When he finds the War Assets page here, he will probably just read through it and keep playing the game. If he's not particularly interested about what each asset is, he'll never find out about the 3 choices. In addition, it'd be good to add a list of how many points you need to get each kind of ending (I understand the one released by BW doesn't really work in some cases but it'd still be very informative). Anw, sorry for long post and whoever did the edit, I didn't notice, but don't take it personally, I just got an email notification about it and I was curious to see, and since I don't have much else to do I am writing this :) --[[User:Ornlu|Ornlu] 08:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :And I find a number of issues with this comment because according to your you have never edited the main article, and in fact have only Mainspace edit to the Illusive Man's article. Therefore, I suspect something that is grounds for banning. Lancer1289 14:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Banning? Wow! First off, I respect the work people put in this wiki and have found it very useful in numerous occasions. That's the very reason I made this comment on the Talk page and didn't go around editing the main article, undermining another person's work. In fact, the reason I have no contributions is because if I want to add something, I put it on the Talks page and let administrators make the change if they feel it's the right thing to do. Secondly, I didn't make the comment to insult anyone and frankly I don't find why you'd want to ban someone because they expressed an opinion on how the article would be more helpful for someone, an opinion based on experience as a user. Admittedly, yes I didn't make a whole lot of contributions, but that doesn't mean you can come about and threaten someone with banning for expressing an opinion in a civil manner. I wouldn't mind if you just said that you don't want to implement the idea for whatever reason, but threatening to ban someone for trying to contribute is counter-productive and the exact opposite of the spirit that should exist in a wiki page that revolves around the idea that the community contributes and builds up to the knowledge. So please, if you consider my idea or comment naive, dumb, stupid or insulting say so and list your reasoning or just simply ignore it. I find it insulting though, to come at me and say "hey you don't have enough contributions to tell us what to do, and furthermore we are gonna ban you if you keep this up". By reading your own Talk page I understand you started out as a regular user and slowly became an administrator through your extensive editing. I would like to know how you'd feel if at that time an admin came around and threatened to ban you for editing an article or even worse for simply expressing an idea that you'd feel could improve an article. Good day--Ornlu 16:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I may be wrong, but I believe Lancer is referring to your using multiple accounts or IP addresses to edit here. That practice is strictly prohibited and can result in a permanent block. If you are not intentionally trying to circumvent our policies, then from now on you should only edit using your registered account (User:Ornlu). -- Commdor (Talk) 16:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::In that case, I can assure you I only use one account. I live in a student house with 4 other people though, so I don't know if anyone else is a user here. As far as I know though, no one else here plays Mass Effect so I don't know. In either case, Lancer should have made it clear and if it's the case as you described then I apologize for my remarks.--Ornlu 17:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Actually, I'm the one who should be, and is, apologizing. I misread the comment and thought it said something different than it actually did. Again, my apologies. :::::Back on topic, as to the edit itself, Commdor was the one to actually remove it. His edit summary was "Removed. Info was more relevant to the Crucible than the troops." I agree with this statment, however, I would also say that it was somewhat speculative in terms of its wording. Either way, it really didn't have a place in the article. Lancer1289 17:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No problem man, and sorry for the extensive ranting again. if you guys feel this should be removed (since it's mostly irrelevant to the article) feel free. Again, didn't want to stir up trouble and this is a really good wiki and I appreciate your hard work. For the topic, I'd say it'd still be good to say about War Assets how they affect the game and its ending specifically. The article does mention some stuff about how they affect the game, but it's not extensive and some of it is dated pre-release. --Ornlu 18:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Exact info on EMS needed for endings? Hey, everyone. I don't edit a lot... maybe caught a typo or two... But I'm a regular visitor. I was lurking the net in search of exact information on how to obtain endings, namely, what are requirements for each of them. I've found this on the link http://gametipcenter.com/mass-effect-3-endings-list In case somebody won't go there... Here's the excerpt. Terribly sorry for awful formatting, but I can't make a list of it... Yet... *grumble* So, could somebody confirm at least part of this, please? I've made only one playthrough, and I need to study now. :P :P Following is the effective military strength you’ll need in order to see all of the different endings. Saved the Collector’s Base in Mass Effect 2 EMS under 1750 – Earth is destroyed regardless of the decisions you’ve made. EMS of 1750 to 2049 – Save the Reapers and Earth will be saved. EMS of 2050 to 2349 – Become a Reaper and Earth will be saved. EMS of 2350 to 2649 – Destroy the Reapers and Earth will be somewhat destroyed. EMS of 2650 to 2799 – Destroy the Reapers and Earth will be destroyed. EMS of 2800 to 3999 – The Galaxy and Earth will be saved once you’re able to create synergy. EMS of 4000 to 4999 – Destroy the Reapers and Save Anderson from the Illusive Man to see that Shepard lives (Requires max Paragon/Renegade to save Anderson) EMS of 5000 and higher – Destroy the Reapers but unable to Save Anderson from the Illusive Man, you’ll see the clip where Shepard is alive. Destroyed the Collector’s Base in Mass Effect 2 EMS under 1750 – Earth is destroyed regardless of the decisions you’ve made. EMS of 1750 to 1899 – Become a Reaper and the Earth will be destroyed. EMS of 1900 to 2349 – Destroy the Reapers and the Earth will be somewhat destroyed. EMS of 2350 to 2649 – Become a Reaper and the Earth will be saved. EMS of 2650 to 2799 – Destroy the Reapers and Earth will be saved. EMS of 2800 to 3999 – The Galaxy and Earth will be saved once you’re able to create synergy. EMS of 4000 to 4999 – Destroy the Reapers and Save Anderson from the Illusive Man to see that Shepard lives (Requires max Paragon/Renegade to save Anderson). EMS of 5000 and higher – Destroy the Reapers but unable to Save Anderson from the Illusive Man, you’ll see the clip where Shepard is alive. VagabonD SerpenT 17:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :This is also listed in the Strategy Guide, yet there are sevearl reports of it being inaccurate. Lancer1289 18:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Aha. Thanks. Well, at least we could be pretty sure that over 4k of EMS Shepard takes a breath in, right? VagabonD SerpenT 15:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yes, that's what the fuss is all about. We can't get 4K without the MP so we don't get "all" endings. Also, what is "save" and "become" the reapers? I thought you have the option of control, destroy, and synthesis. IMNdi50160 03:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, even with geth and quarians in peace it's a feat to pull... Unless you go and hack war assets in game files, you'll have to play MP for at least a bit of over 4k. And these aren't my words, some guy porbably called option of control the reapers as "become", don't know why. VagabonD SerpenT 06:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::In my first playthrough, I got well over 5k without the aid of multiplayer. BioWare released a statement on the forums explaining that you CAN get the "best" ending without multiplayer almost a month ago. Maybe if you're starting a new file straight into Mass Effect 3 without importing from the first two games, you'd need to work MP, but I'm not sure about that. If we can find out the specifics of the assets needed to unlock each ending, it definitely needs to go on this page. Mr. Mittens 11:48, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::It's impossible to get over 5K without multiplayer. Unless you are talking about Total Military Strength which can go up to something short of 8000. Here we are talking about Effective Military Strength, which is (Total Military Strength) * (Galactic Readiness). If you don't go online at all, then GR will always be at 50% and since TMS can not exceed or reach 8000 points, then your EMS can not exceed or reach 4000 points. I think someone calculated it and the maximum EMS you can get is smth like 3850 points if you play all ME1, ME2 and their DLC, and make all the right decisions and complete all the missions.--Ornlu 09:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::My EMS is currently at 3903. I have yet to complete Priority: Horizon, but I have completed all the DLCs. Maybe they've fixed it so you can get the higher EMS needed for the endings without multiplayer? 22:41, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I have an idea, when Bioware said that you can get all endings without multiplayer, maybe they already included the not-yet-available downloadable content they no doubt plan to release over the coming months? Sadly, people that play multiplayer actively don't have to worry about EMS because they can 1) reach 100% readiness and 2) create their own war asset, personally my "N7 Spec Ops" war asset is already at 1200 and that is a free war asset I earn on every new character I make. -- FieryWrath 17:56, April 19, 2012 (UTC) EMS list here, or it's own page? I was going to start an abbreviated checklist of assets. Should it be on a separate page? GRPeng 05:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : I'd like that too, I'll keep an eye out and try to help. I don't think there are any secrets left, especially with game files accessible. IMNdi50160 16:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::And an article like that is completely 100% redundant, and we don't like redundant articles. They are already listed here, therefore making something like that isn't a good idea, but I see someone already had the wrong idea to do it. Lancer1289 18:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Agreed info is redundant but it would make for totals way easier to read. So, section at the beginning, a summary-like section with figures? I already did a totaling and breakdown of Alien assets. I also have sums and checks via experimentation for a few other sections. Should I dump info here, until a format is reached? I'd like a second opinion on sums anyway. IMNdi50160 23:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::No because that isn't appropriate in this article. There is currently something in the works, see Forum:Readiness Guide, but listing that here is inappropriate. Lancer1289 00:00, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I didn't mean here as in page, I meant here in talk. Anyway, data is almost ready, I still have Alliance to do. What I have is in Excel format, a list of assets in the best possible configuration. This lists all assets that can be achieved in a single playthrough, given all the correct choices to maximize EMS/TMS. A guide of sorts. I've seen tons of arguments both ways about maximum achievable score. It would make a heck of a guide, but if there is no room for the info on the wiki, I'll keep it for myself. I would like to point out that I'm ready to forward the info to anyone who wants it. Hm. Blog post? Forum? Though I do feel wikia's forum is a bit constrained compared to dedicated forums. Perhaps a blog post would be best, so anyone can use the data as needed for any projects. IMNdi50160 00:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Preliminary finds: Wrex alive - 7475 (3737.5 EMS), Wrex dead - 7620 (3810). These figures are in line with this wiki and (so far) perfectly aligned with my "perfect playthrough"; though my perfect is less than so, I have to correct for some poor answers to Diana Allers and the fact that this game doesn't have some DLCs played in ME2. If anyone has better figures, I'm willing to track the differences. As soon as my playthrough is done, I'll finally have a real test on the figures. IMNdi50160 01:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And that isn't the point of a talk page. Not even close. It is for discuss article updates, not posting information. Like I pointed out, that kind of thing belongs in the linked forum to get that set up. Lancer1289 02:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Arguments I'm not sure if this is the place for it but I couldn't find a better place. All the "arguments" that we encounter over the course of the game should have their own section with the outcome depending on who you support. I realize that they are listed in the War Assets but trying to find them with the search bar is an exercise in frustration, especially when you stumble upon one in-game and then have to pause the game for 20 minutes to try and find them on here. They aren't considered missions but they are still important. Hefe 15:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Except that isn't the point of these pages. Those things are noted where they are appropriate, but a seperate section for it is out of the question as they are not under their own category. Lancer1289 15:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Rate of Readiness Decline There's been an on-going editing debate over what this decline actually is. I've been playing it for a few weeks now, but a few other games in between as well. In my experience so far, this is both time and event dependent. After achieving a 100% readiness immediately following the game's prologue and being given free-roam through the galaxy, I spent the rest of the play-through checking readiness levels after every mission - these missions do not take at most up to half an hour before you're back on the ship again, especially on easier difficulties, and I consistently observe a rate of decline of about 1-2% per mission per rate of time. But after every mission I do, my readiness levels decline. I'm not sure about other factors, but this is what I've observed. :::::: This is just RUMORS I heard on how this works, so bare with me if there are mistakes (I am fairly certain about the first statement, I am not so certain about the second, but it's been reported that if you keep yourself offline, then GR declines slower, or remains stable): Readiness declines based on time delaying the final battle in game-time as well as in real-time. i.e. each time you complete a mission, regardless if it's a minor or major one, the system considers that one day has passed in game-time. The drop in readiness after a mission, is to signify the Reapers' gaining a foothold in the galaxy, the civilian losses that get absorbed in the Reapers and who are turned into enemy forces, and the military losses your forces suffer each day that passes (e.g. the Turian-Krogan front is fighting constantly from the start of the game against the Reapers and are suffering massive casualties). Even if you complete missions, the Reapers are just too many and your victory pales in front of their own domination (as is also signified by the exponential increase in Reapers you see in the Galaxy Map after every mission). Also, GR declines when you are connected to the internet (whether you have to be in the game or just connected to EA Origins I am not sure) but are not playing MP. This was a technique improvised by EA/BW in order to keep people interested to the MP and also to get gamers to play as much as possible. It also serves as an immersion technique: by having real-life time affecting the gameplay, they ensure that what Sheppard faces, you have to face as well in a degree. So you can become as stressed as Shepard, purely out of feeling the necessity to hurry and save the galaxy before the Reapers overrun it and kill all advanced lifeforms.--Ornlu 12:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Intel Should we create an article for the various bits of intel in Mass Effect 3? I can find a reliable source that lists all the intel.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 20:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ok what is the relevance to this article? Lancer1289 20:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Assets Looking for people that have met the following assets in the game. These were taken from the coalesced.bin file, they "should" exist in the game, but I've never seen any mention of them anywhere. GAWAsset_ElementZeroCore ID=32 Identifiers: starts at 200 strength; not a result of exploration; has Crucible picture at the War Terminal; GAWAsset_CerberusFlotilla ID=33 Identifiers: this is not the Advanced Fighter Squadron asset, that's ID=38; starts at 100 strength; identified at War Terminal with the same "Cerberus Fighters" picture as the Advanced Fighter Squadron; GAWAsset_GeneralSherman ID=137 Identifiers: ExternalAssetEnum=GAWExternalAssetID_FaceBook; Perj 14:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ANSWER TO ELEMENT CORE ZERO: This is found on a planet via anomaly detection, don't remember where exactly. You basically add a better Eezo core to the Crucible's engines. I don't know why it says "not a result of exploration" because I got it as a result of exploration. ANSWER TO GENERAL SHERMAN: I'm not sure, but I think this refers to one of the quarian admirals (the one you have the renegade choice of punching in the gut when he fires on the Geth Dreadnought while u r on it. --Ornlu 07:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Please pay attention and answer if you're really sure you know what you're talking about. : ANSWER TO ELEMENT CORE ZERO: No it isn't. What you speak of is ID=94: Element Zero Converter which adds +50 strength to the Crucible. And yes, this on is found exploring. :ANSWER TO GENERAL SHERMAN: It's something related to Facebook. The general you speak of is quarian Admiral Han Gerrel. Perj 11:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ah sorry then, my mistake. I have uninstalled all games from my PC as it's exam period now, so I didn't have a way of actually viewing my saved games, I talked about the Element Core Zero from memory. I dunno about Gen. Sherman and Facebook, BW's "Conditions" for war assets are kinda trivial and enigmatic, that's why I guessed Han Gerrel, but again I apologize.--Ornlu 12:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the fact that Bioware said all possible endings can be obtained from single player only, may be originally they intended these two war assets to be counted with the rest and thus making total possible(for single player) war asset count 8000 which in turn will result in 4000 EMS. And 4000 EMS unlocks the 'Shepard surviving' destroy ending. could it be possible that some bug is preventing them to be counted/activated? Though if this is the fact then someone would have already figured it out.--Mainak86 14:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Mineral Resources War Asset This asset is found under the Alliance heading. On the post in the wiki it mentions that there are 3 levels of military strength at which you can acquire this: 10, 25 and 100. I think I've figured it out with my playthroughs (4 characters so far, all starting from ME1 and going all the way to ME3) and some other friends' playthroughs: !!!PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS LIST IS NOT DEFINITIVE, I MERELY POSTED EXPERIENCES FROM MY CHARACTERS AND MY FRIENDS' CHARACTERS, SO THERE COULD STILL BE SOME WRONG STUFF HERE. THE SURE THING IS THAT UNC: VALUABLE MINERALS ASSIGNMENT FROM MASS EFFECT 1 AFFECTS THE FINAL SCORE AND ALSO YOU NEED TO DEVOTE A LOT OF TIME IN STRIPPING CERTAIN PLANETS COMPLETELY FROM THEIR MINERALS TO GET A HIGH SCORE. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POST YOUR OWN EXPERIENCE WITH THIS, SO AS TO TRANSPORT IT OVER TO THE WIKI POST!!! -10 points: You just fill up the bars in Mass Effect 2 up (i.e. 25K of each resource) OR you have completed the UNC: Valuable Minerals assignment in Mass Effect 1. -25 points: You get over 150K for each of the 3 metal resources and over 75K of Eezo in Mass Effect 2 AND You haven't completed the UNC: Valuable Minerals assignment in Mass Effect 1. OR You just fill up the bars in Mass Effect 2 up (i.e. 25K of each resource) AND you have completed the UNC: Valuable Minerals assignment in Mass Effect 1. -100 points: You get over 150K for each of the 3 metal resources and over 100K of Eezo in Mass Effect 2 AND completed the UNC: Valuable Minerals assignment in Mass Effect 1. ALSO, I got this score with over 250K for each of the 3 metal resources and over 50K of Eezo in Mass Effect 2 AND completed the UNC: Valuable Minerals assignment in Mass Effect 1. (A friend of mine got about 500K for each metal resource and about 150K Eezo, but he didn't complete the UNC: Valuable Minerals in Mass Effect 1, and he only got 25 points for it, so my guess is that UNC: Valuable Minerals are important) Also, tampering with the resources through T-Search or other value-changing programs or actions, to get them over 1 million each will result in only getting 10 points. I don't know why, and I am currently testing with a new character, where I have altered my resources to 250K each to see if it will still occur or not. Hope this list helps. It's not definitive as I said, so please correct me if I am wrong at any points. Sorry if the way I wrote the list is kinda confusing, please let me know if there are any questions about it. --Ornlu 07:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Just checked my old ME1 save to be sure, and I did not complete UNC: Valuable Minerals, but got the 100 point WA with 95k Eezo, and 167k/148k/125k of the metals. Eisengreifer 16:27, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know, my current character did not complete UNC: Minerals, and in ME2 I got 300K each resource plus around 160K eezo, but I still got only 25 points in ME3. As I said the list is not definitive and I don't know for sure what affects what. It's possible that high mineral values could bug the system as I've seen it happen when you alter the values through cheating with save editors and T-Search.--Ornlu 09:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC)